


All The Better ... To See You With

by badskippy



Series: Bagginshield One-Offs [37]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Getting Older, Love, M/M, Older Characters, Thilbo, True Love, bagginshield, poor eyesight, still in love after all these years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy
Summary: Thorin loves Bilbo's book ... only, he didn't really read it.  And Bilbo knows why.





	All The Better ... To See You With

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeka/gifts), [aquileaofthelonelymountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquileaofthelonelymountain/gifts), [Nerdee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdee/gifts), [Alcram_dreamers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcram_dreamers/gifts).



* * *

 

 

            Bilbo watched, discreetly from the kitchen doorway, as Thorin sat by the fire, gently flipping the pages of Bilbo’s manuscript.  It was but a rough draft, really, but Thorin treated it tenderly, almost reverently.  It warmed something in the old Hobbit’s heart.

            But Bilbo wasn’t totally believing the scene before him.

            “What do you think?” Bilbo asked softly.

            Thorin looked up and smiled.  “It’s very good, ghivashel.”

            “Thank you.”

            “Truly a masterpiece.”

            “You think so?”

            “Of course!”

            Bilbo nodded slowly.  “You didn’t read it, did you?”

Thorin blinked a few times and gaping at Bilbo.  “Why would you--"

            “Not a single word.”

Thorin’s cheeks turned a shade darker and he looked into the hearth as if willing the flames to give him strength.  Or help.  “Are you saying I’m a liar?!”

            Bilbo walked over to Thorin’s chair and ran a hand over his Dwarf’s silvered-haired head; the hair still thick and luxurious, simply braided.  He loved Thorin so very much and while this conversation was not easy to have, it had to be done.

            “You can’t see, can you?”

            Thorin didn’t move, nor did he speak.  He sat still and continued to stare into the flames.  “I am not blind!”

            “No. Perhaps not.  But you can’t see clearly.  How long has it been?”

            Thorin took several, slow breaths before his shoulders finally relaxed and he deflated, leaning back a bit into his chair.  “More months than I can count.”  He turned sad eyes to his partner, his husband, his love.  “How did you know?”

            Bilbo smiled in his own sadness.  “I know you well, my love.”

            Thorin nodded, conceding that fact.  “I’d hoped it was ... temporary.  Maybe ... an illness or something.  I tried to even tell myself it was a trick of the mind.”  Thorin’s voice grew very small.  “But I am just an old fool.”

            Bilbo hated hearing Thorin talk in such a way.  But it all had to be said and, truly, Bilbo hoped his gift would mark an improvement.  He prayed it would anyway.  Bilbo said, “I have something for you.” From his waistcoat pocket, Bilbo pulled out an oblong, wooden box, slightly bigger than his hand.  It was decorated with vines and leaves, clearly Elvish.  He held it out for Thorin to take. “It’s from Elrond.”

            “Why would he send me something?”

            “I wrote him.  Asked his advice.”

            “About ... my sight?”

            Bilbo nodded.  “He sent these.”

            Thorin took the box and opened it.  Inside where delicate, curved discs of glass, held in thin bands of sturdy metal and obviously made to be used in front of one’s eyes.  “What in the name of--”

            “He calls them ...” Bilbo removed a letter from his other pocket.  “Spectacles.  You are to place them on the bridge of your nose and squeeze the sides.  They should stay in place.”

            Thorin did as he was told and, while everything in the distance became blurry, when he looked down at Bilbo’s book, the words were clear and readable.  He gasped at the changed.

            “May I assume you can see?” Bilbo teased, both amused and elated that the little glasses worked.  _Thank Elrond and all the Valar._

            Thorin nodded, his eyes wide, as he began to read the words before him.

            “I’ll ... make some tea,” Bilbo said, really just wanting to let Thorin be.

            Thorin nodded again, lost in Bilbo’s world of words that he could now be a part of.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the type of glasses Thorin receives are called ... pince-nez.


End file.
